Make an effort
by The 11th Finger
Summary: Cryde YAOI oneshot.


BEFORE READING: This contains YAOI M rated! Don't like, don't read! And this contains crappy writing!

**Make an effort.**

Craig leaned on the fence, sucking up the inhaling smoke of his cigarette. He looked at the football players, running up and tackling each other to the ground. They tumbled around in the dirt and mud.

Craig rolled his eyes when he saw his friend Clyde fighting of the other jock. Craig and Clyde have been friends since 4th grade.

They been trough alot together. Their first kiss, date and girlfriend. Now, actually Craig and Clyde are two completely different person.  
Take Craig for example; He's lazy, He's rude because of his habit of flippin' off people, He enjoys sitting in a dark room while shooting some damned Japanese in Call Of Duty and he's not very handsome wich gives him ... not much of a lovelife.  
Clyde is the total opposite; He does alot of sport, stays friendly, smiles and laughs alot, he can be a dumb jock sometimes, is very handsome and gets the girls.  
They've been trough alot together, I've mentioned that already. Clyde was one of the faster kids, he was handsome and always got a date. Unlike Craig, He never made the effort to even talk to girls.  
If you ask Clyde about his first time, He'll just smile, shrug and say "I don't remember it" Craig never really had a first time, He almost once got second base with Bebe.. But he never got it up. Craig never really got it why it didn't work, It works just fine on his own. But then, one time when he was touching himself again and came with a picture of his shirtless friend, He left the girls for what it was and just didn't do the effort anymore.  
Now, Craig was smoking his cigarette watching his friend end the training for today. The Football team retreated towards Craigs position next to the dressing rooms. He got friendly comments of the others when Clyde gave him a hug.

"Fag!" one kid yelled and Craig lifted up his middle finger automatically.

"Are you coming over later?" Clyde asked with his dazzling smile on his face. "I got Guitar Hero 5"

Craig grunted and nodded. "Sure, I'll hope there be some Iron Maiden on it" They both just grinned at each other.

"Will you wait until I'm done? Cool thanks!" Clyde pushed his football helmet into Craigs arms and walked into the showers.

After a few minutes, his teammates walked out the dressing rooms but no Clyde to be seen. Craig headed into the dressingrooms.

He paused his walk when he heard small grunts of pleasure. Craig clawed his nails into the green painted door and listened closely to his friend's touching.

The little 'uhns' and 'ahs' was enough effort to make Craig's pants tight and let it make his way trough his zipper for air. Then a soft 'Ah... Craig' slipped from Clyde's lips. Craig felt dizzy and lost control, his hand accidentally threw over some basketballs.

"Hello?!" Clyde shocked voice struck trough the room. Craig felt like he could pass out.

Clyde has seen his last roommates leave the shower and when he was clear that no other has left behind, he pushed his back against the cold showerwall and slide down slowly. He stroked between his legs and bite his lip. He shook his head and started pleasuring himself. Damn, Craig looked just to good today, in his blue hoodie, and tight jeans, Clyde thought to himself. He moaned slightly as he massaged his member.

Panic shot up his spine as he heard the basketballs dodge off. "Hello?!" Clyde's voice hit a highpinched bar as he spoke out.

Relief and shame as Craig entered into the room. His eyes had a different gloom on them.  
Craig inspected Clyde's naked body, as so did Clyde to Craigs body. Clyde found something interesting at Craig's crotch, the only thing he could do was to smile sheepishly.  
Craig made his way to the showers, he undressed himself. He threw off his hoodie and hat. He shook his raven black hair as he undid of his pants and shoes.  
And last but not least as he entered the hot steamy shower, he undid of his boxers.

There they stood, two seventeen year olds, naked and fully aroused to each other. Craig took the lead, He kissed Clyde, clumsy and wet. They were in the shower, so it didn't really matter. Clyde let his hands slide over Craig's chest, while Craig's hands were wrapped around Clyde his face.

Clyde let himself lean against the cold showerwall and let his hand the slide down to Craig's buttocks.

"Dammit, Craig..." Clyde moaned while wrestling with his tongue in his mouth. "I've had so many fantasies about this.."

Craig blushed fiercely and rushed trough Clyde's wet hair.

"And what did you dream?" Craig whispered in his ear.

Clyde broke the kiss and licked, kissed and bite Craig's neck. Craig threw his head back so the jock could have more access to pleasuring his neck.

"Hmm.." Clyde sighed. "That I took you in the ass" And then, Clyde grabbed Craigs ass hard, what made him yelp.

Craig just melted, washed away with the hot water from the showers. But no time for this emotional crap or what ever, Craig though by himself. "I want this now!" the voice in his head screamed out.

He lowered his head, face to face to the brunette. "Then take me.." he whispered out nervously.

Clyde stared at his friend in disbelieve. "Really?" He whispered.

Craig nodded.

He slided down to the ground, where he sat down on his hands and knees. Craig bit his lip and then he felt Craig slide up behind him. "Are you sure?" Clyde asked behind Craig.

"Jezus! clyde! just do it!" The black haired boy called out.

Clyde took the other's hips steady in his hands and probed his entrance with the head of his dick. Craig fisted his hands and prepared, closed his eyes and waited for Clyde.  
Craig was getting impatient as Clyde still didn't do anything.

"God! Clyde!"

"Okay! Okay!" clyde called out ad he took a deep breath and pushed himself inside Craig tight hole. Craig took several breaths to take it all in him. "Ohhh.. God! Clyde!!"

He felt the groin brush up against him and Craig lost the power is his arms and fell down with his face down and ass up.  
Clyde pushed his hips so far as he could against Craig's ass. The black haired boy's body shook along the thrusts Clyde gave. They filled the room with moans and pleasure cries.  
Craig called out Clyde's name so hungry.  
And without warning Craig came all over the floor, as soon Clyde shot Craig up.

They laid next to eachother. Panting, so loudly. The showers, they were still running with their hot streams attacking the boys soft pale skins.

Clyde was the first to get up, he stepped out and just quickly dressed himself. Craig just followed his example and dressed himself on a slower tempo. Clyde walked out the door as only Craig was putting on his pants.

Craig noticed Clyde's hurry, his mood got sad. He just imagined that Clyde would never want to see again, also break their friendship.

The brunette that left a few seconds ago, returned and walked towards Craig to capture him into a kiss. He left Craig breathless as he walked out again with his fingers to his ear and his lips motioning

"Call me"

* * *

AN: This is my first yaoi smut story. I have not much to say but Cryde needs more love! Also; I'm not a writer, I'm a fangirl with weird fantasies


End file.
